


The Cat Owns You

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Yuri, Human Victor, M/M, Sassy Yuri, Victor's So Screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Victor Nikiforov decides he wants to own a cat. The cat winds up owning him instead.





	The Cat Owns You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberry/gifts).



> Here it is: the first of the Christmas Cat holiday gift fics! 
> 
> This one goes out to **Issushaim** for the Madness gift exchange. Issu has brought so much doujinshi joy to the server and is always popping into the Vikturio channel (who are 100% responsible for Yuri's sass in this) spreading good cheer. 
> 
> HAPPY SECRET SATAN HOPE YOU ENJOY. 
> 
> Thanks as always to Sintina and verity for the edits!

Victor wanted a cat. He’d wanted a cat for some time, actually, but every time he went to the store he wound up standing dumb and flummoxed, overwhelmed by the options. Today, he’d wandered the aisles for almost an hour, gazing through the glass at room after room of cat-eared, long-tailed but otherwise human-looking teens.

“Hey, Old Man.”

Victor blinked towards a room where a young cat boy perched. He had generic silvery-pale fur on his ears, but the black stripes on his tail gave him away as some sort of bengal. Like the other cats, he wore the pet store’s bright red and blue dressing. Unlike the other cats, he’d torn his to shreds, only tatters clinging to his frame and revealing the lithe body beneath.

“You just staring or you gonna take one of us home?” The bengal hopped off the carpeted ledge, landing soundlessly, light as a feather. His tail flicked behind him as he sauntered to the glass.

“Cat got your tongue?” he smirked, licking his lips in Victor’s direction. The cat one room over, some sort of orange tabby, rolled his eyes.

“Again, Yuri?”

“Eh, shut up,” the bengal shrugged. “At least I try.” His eyes turned back to Victor. He rested his forearms on the glass, leaning on them as he surveyed this potential customer.  

“You mute? You speak English? Russkiy? Suomalainen?” the bengal asked.

“Both. Not Finnish,” Victor said at last. “… You speak all those?”

Yuri tapped the glass and then pointed down to the sheet of paper taped to the glass. Victor studied the bengal’s pedigree and certification while Yuri studied Victor. “You like tongues, huh?” Victor flushed.

“You always come on too hard,” the tabby said.

“He’s hot, for an old man,” Yuri said. “Rich too. Look at his shoes. He’d take good care of me, I bet.” He tapped the glass, making Victor look up again, and lowered so his face was directly opposite Victor’s. “You want to pet me?”

The green of Yuri’s eyes swallowed Victor whole. “I — uh —”

“Call one of the sales reps,” Yuri said, cocking his head towards the end of the aisle. “They’ll let you pet me. I purr if you rub my stomach, did you know?”

Victor gulped.

“Do you want to hear me purr?”

—

The sales associate took Victor to a greeting room, where he sat on a garish red plastic bench until the door re-opened and she brought Yuri in.

“We apologize for the shirt. He’s… a bit of a handful,” the associate said.

“More than a handful if you get me going,” Yuri said. He sashayed up to Victor before glancing at the sales associate. “You can leave now.”

“I’ll be fine,” Victor assured her. He stood, suddenly towering over the bengal, and she left looking relieved she no longer had to deal with him.

“You’re tall, huh?” Yuri said, closing the distance between them. “So… what do you want? A sweet little kitten? A fierce tiger?”

Heat wafted off Yuri, tingling across Victor’s skin. Victor put his hand on Yuri’s side, his bare flesh burning through the rips in Yuri’s shirt.

“I feel good, right?” Yuri asked, voice softer. His toes flexed as Victor’s finger made an S shape over the squishy skin between his hips and ribs. “Fuck,” Yuri laughed, “You feel good too.” He leaned in, then, nosing Victor’s neck. “Take me home. Buy me.”

Victor took a step back, shook his head to clear the fog of Yuri’s proximity. He scanned Yuri’s information sheet again. “You get along well with dogs?”

“As long as they know I’m in charge,” Yuri said, creeping forward to follow Victor.

“Can you be at home by yourself?”

“Like you’ll want to go anywhere without me,” Yuri said. The sheet advised against leaving the bengal to his own devices, but he could stay in a locked room as long as there was access to water and a bathroom. Yuri lifted onto his toes to stare at the sheet. “Well?”

“You’re expensive.”

“That doesn’t look like it’ll be a problem for you,” Yuri said, eyeing Victor’s designer jeans. “Besides,” the cat added, stretching his arms over his head, tattered shirt rising to reveal a trim belly. “I’m worth it.”

—

Yuri hovered at Victor’s side while Victor listened to the store’s policy on returns, received an overview of Yuri’s health and history, and finally signed the paperwork. Victor caught the half-stunned, self-satisfied smile on Yuri’s lips as the ink dried.

“There,” Victor said, looking over the cat.

“Do you need help picking up supplies?” the associate asked. “Collars and leashes are on aisle 3, toys are on aisle 5, and bedding is right around the corner. Oh! And cat food is on aisle 8.”

Yuri made a face, “Don’t feed me that shit.”

“Remember that cat food is specially formulated for your pet’s needs; it’s why he’s in such good shape,” the sales associate said, smiling her vengeance at Yuri for crimes Victor could only imagine.

“Eh! I’m like this because I work out,” Yuri growled at her.

“Come on,” Victor soothed.

“Oh! All pets must be leashed in the store,” she said. “Take this.” She held out a simple strip of blue nylon rope with a small D-ring at the end. Yuri glowered at her one last time, then turned to face Victor as he pulled the bare end through the D-ring to make a slip collar. He placed it over Yuri’s head and tightened until the material sat snug against Yuri’s throat, collar and leash all in one.

“This is ugly as sin,” Yuri said, fingers tracing it around his neck. He glared at Victor: “Buy me something better.”

They made it to the collar and leash section after picking up a bag of cat food, much to Yuri’s dismay. The bengal was still pouting until Victor lifted a bejeweled collar from the rack, twinkling with crystals.

“I’m not some pedigree Persian,” Yuri snorted. He looked over the collars, then lifted out a black leather one with a wide O ring at the front and silver threading. “This is what a bengal should wear.” He stretched his neck. “Put it on me.”

Victor could still feel that same heat off Yuri as he clasped the collar on his neck. Yuri posed for the side-aisle mirror, inspecting. “Get the leash that matches,” he insisted, but Victor was already there, metal clicking together as he hooked it on the O ring. Victor’s reflection rose over Yuri’s in the mirror, getting his fill of the sight.

“Now I just need a tag with your name on it,” Yuri said, twisting to face Victor. “What’s your name?”

—

 _Victor Nikiforov_ jingled on a round golden tag from Yuri’s collar, number emblazoned below. Yuri shook off just to hear the metal ting together. He was owned. Finally. _Finally_.

He yowled during the car ride to Victor’s apartment, complaining every several seconds about some new aspect of the journey until Victor finally laughed.

“You’re really afraid of cars, aren’t you?” he asked, and Yuri scoffed, hugging his shoulders, but didn’t deny it.

Once inside his apartment — Yuri did his best not to stare — Victor unhooked the leash, setting it on a shelf by the door next to another, far more worn version.

“Makkachin!” Victor called, and a giant brown-fluffed monster reeled around the corner, claws slipping on the wooden floor. Yuri yelped, and in a split second he went from standing upright to sitting on Victor’s shoulders, legs clutching around Victor’s upper torso.

The dog promptly tackled Victor.

“I thought you said you were fine with dogs!” Victor said.

“That’s not a _dog_ , that’s a _bear_!”

Makkachin barked inquisitively at his master’s new, cat-shaped scarf.

“Haha, Makka Makka off, off!” Victor said, pawing the pup away as best he could. Once Makkachin calmed, he turned his attention to Yuri, pulling the cat into his arms and trying to set him down. By some feline magic Yuri continuously wormed his way around Victor’s hold, never touching the floor. He wound up crouched on Victor’s back.

“He’s trying to eat me!” Yuri insisted.

“Yuri,” Victor laughed. He gave up trying and instead supported Yuri with one arm, Yuri’s legs still anchored at his waist. Victor grabbed the cat food with the other hand and carried them both to the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

Yuri was still staring at Makkachin, hissing at the happy dog as he pranced at Victor’s side.

Victor set Yuri down on the counter. The cat food was the best the store had to offer, better surely than whatever base brand Yuri’d had before. Instead of kibbles it was a moist, must-be-refrigerated mix of raw meat accented by a smattering of vegetable chunks and brown rice. Victor poured a measured cup into a bowl and offered it to Yuri, who was still watching Makkachin with suspicion.

“Ugh, please?” Yuri whined, seeing the bowl.

“I have to keep you in top shape,” Victor smiled. He went to pet Yuri’s hair but Yuri smacked his hand away, thieving the bowl from him.

Yuri stared at the contents, swirling them around.  “You gonna exercise me, too?” He said it in such a low rumble Victor nearly blushed.

“You want to go on walks with us?” Victor asked.

Yuri glared at the dog, then used his free hand to pluck at his tattered shirt. “Not like this I don’t.” His hand found its way to Victor’s shirt instead, tugging him to the edge of the counter. “You gotta make me look good before you take me out.” His eyes flit to Victor’s lips, then back up again, and Victor had nearly closed the distance before he heard the tell-tale slurp of Makkachin eating.

He whipped back to see Makkachin gulp down the last chunk of food from Yuri’s proffered bowl.

“Yuri!” Victor said.

“What?!” Yuri blinked innocently.

Victor grabbed the bowl from Yuri’s hand, putting it back on the table. “Naughty thing.”

“Told you I was a handful,” Yuri smirked, hooking his leg around Victor. Once he had a good grip he scooted off the counter, placing himself back in Victor’s arms. “Go on. Hold me.”

Victor cupped his hands under Yuri. “Two handfuls, at least.” He stared at the kitten’s bright eyes. Yuri’s legs tightened around him and then Yuri leaned back, pulling the tattered shirt over his head. It landed on Makkachin, who gave a quizzical sniff before shaking it off. Under Yuri’s expectant stare, Victor found himself clearing his throat, carrying Yuri out of the kitchen to tour the apartment.

—

“And this is my bedroom,” Victor said at last, lowering Yuri until his feet touched the floor. Makkachin went to lick at Yuri’s leg, but the cat gave a powerful hiss and Makkachin shirked back.

“Our bedroom,” Yuri corrected him, exploring. “I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

He poked his head into the bathroom, the closet.

“Nice,” Yuri said. “You _are_ rich, huh?” Yuri started pulling down scarves, throwing them around himself and then standing proud in the mirror. “Hides the collar, though,” he realized, and instead shimmied out of his pants. He wore nothing underneath, but he was used to being naked around humans. Victor was the one blushing, clearing his throat.

“What?” Yuri asked, twisting around to look at him. “You like?”

Victor went into the closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants for Yuri. “Here,” Victor said, but kneeling to help the cat into them only put him at an unfortunate eye level. Yuri smirked, taking his time stepping in. When they were on, he grabbed the first jacket he saw, pulling it around him, chest and collar still exposed. The jacket was oversized, but Yuri didn’t seem to mind. He stalked out of the closet, right past Victor, and hopped onto the bed.

“Move,” Yuri commanded the dog, pushing Makkachin off the end of the bed before curling up in the heat the dog left behind.

“Yuri,” Victor glared again, but the cat just bat his lashes.

—

Yuri’s first walk involved the cat leaning his weight against Victor, arm looped at Victor’s waist, tail flicking side to side behind them. He snarled at the dog whenever he got too close, and Makkachin learned quickly to heel at Victor’s opposite side.

“I’m hungry,” Yuri growled as they walked along the river, both leashes in Victor’s hand.

“I already gave you your dinner,” Victor raised his brow to the cat.

“Eh, the dog stole it,” Yuri shrugged. “Feed me.”

“Your food’s back at home.”

“I mean real food.” Yuri pranced in front of Victor, making the man stop, and Makkachin hid behind him. “Come on; one meal won’t make me fat. Show me your favorite.”

“You’re a cat; you can’t even go inside,” Victor pointed out. Yuri snorted. He tucked his tail up under his jacket and pulled the hood over his ears. “What about your eyes?” Victor said, and the next moment Yuri was yanking the glasses off Victor’s face and planting them on his own with a smirk.

“Come on, Victor Nikiforov.”

—

Yuri stared at the dinner menu, trying to mimic the other humans. The restaurant was right on the river, populated by fancily dressed couples and clusters of business persons.

“Your certificate said you couldn’t read,” Victor said, eyeing the bengal as Yuri scanned the menu.

“I want salmon,” Yuri said, tapping a photo of a steak.

“ _Salmon_ ,” Victor scoffed.

Yuri glanced to either side to make sure no one was listening and leaned in towards Victor. “ _Two_ orders of salmon!”

Victor snorted. “You can have half of mine.”

Yuri lowered the glasses to look at Victor: “One for now. One for later.”

Victor sighed.

—

The salmon came on a steaming plate, decorated in milky sauce and dotted with capers. The smell alone left Yuri open-mouthed and eager, and Victor prayed no one noticed the canines poking down clear from Yuri’s jaw. As soon as the waiter left Yuri grabbed the fish with his bare hand, only to have Victor smack it away.

“Use your utensils!”

“My what?”

After a moment of dismay, Victor found himself chuckling. “Fork? Knife?”

“Huh?”

Victor took Yuri’s plate.

“Hey!”

He gave Yuri a silencing look and cut the salmon into small chunks. Yuri sniffed the proceedings and swallowed in readiness, which only made Victor take longer. Ignoring the looks of the nearby table, Victor finally speared a chunk with his fork, swirled it through the sauce, and held it to Yuri’s mouth.

“Just pull it off the fork with your teeth,” Victor instructed when Yuri looked about ready to snap his teeth down on it, metal tines and all.

Yuri glared like _of course_ he knew that, but still adjusted his approach. He pulled the meat off the tines and let it sit in his mouth for all of a second before he was gulping it down with a muted moan.

“Well?” Victor grinned.

“More!” Yuri begged.

Victor didn’t even get to try the dish until Yuri had nearly finished it off. Victor could just barely see Yuri’s eyes over his glasses, watched the way they widened in pleasure with each bite.

“It’s quite good, isn’t it?” Victor said. He suddenly wanted to take Yuri everywhere, to all of his favorite restaurants, to feed Yuri so many new things and watch those eyes roll up in satisfaction. 

Yuri pawed incessantly at his thigh: “More!”

—

Victor took their to-go order and half carried Yuri out of the restaurant when they’d finished. The over-stuffed cat sagged against Victor, not even able to hiss when Makkachin leapt on Victor in excitement.

“Tired,” Yuri grumped as they walked back along the riverside.

“We’ll be home soon.”

When they arrived, Victor took the leashes off his pets and put away the box of extra salmon. He went to find Yuri and discovered both his pets already curled up in bed: Makkachin at the foot and Yuri smack in the middle, already sound asleep.

Victor stripped down and crawled under the covers, nudging dog and cat aside to make room. Yuri gave a half-awake grumble, and for the first time allowed Victor to pet him. Yuri’s hair was soft as silk, the strands fine but the volume thick. Victor teased his fingers through until he heard the faintest vibration in Yuri’s throat. Even asleep, the cat made Victor blush.

“Welcome home,” Victor whispered.


End file.
